Return to Our World
by LiquidVamp
Summary: NEW [Hermione Granger, Severus Snape  No Relationship] Part 2 of the Not a Mudblood Series. Ten years had passed since he had seen the doeeyed child that he had passed off to a muggle to raise. He had nearly completely forgotten about her and the promise


**Return to Our World**

**Part 2 of the Not a Mudblood Series**

_**A/N: **__My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

_**Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. **_

_Some parts of this are taken directly from chapter 7 of The Philosopher's Stone. _

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG **

Severus paced the length of his dungeon office after returning from the Headmaster's office. How could he not have realized? It had been nearly ten full years since he had seen the child with her unruly curls and doe eyes. How could he have not known? How could he have let it slip his mind that she would eventually return? His eye caught the nearly completely full decanter of muggle whiskey stashed behind the row of dangerous potion ingredients he kept on the top shelf. He longed for a good long drink from it. Albus would have his head on a silver dinner platter if he did though. Drinking was allowed for the staff, but only when there was little chance of being needed by one of the schools many students. Seeing as how the school was preparing to sort in the latest first year class there would be no drinking. Not tonight at least, not for some weeks to come more than likely.

How could he have forgotten she would be in tonight's class and with James Potter's boy no less? Merlin had forsaken him for certain just as the gods had long ago done. The son of his most hated childhood enemy and the girl child he himself had saved from certain death. May the gods have pity on him for he wasn't sure how he would get through this night or any other for the next several years. As long as they were in residence at Hogwarts he would never feel well within his own skin.

He couldn't help but curse the fact that the girl would likely be in his house. Raised by muggles or not she was the child of two Slytherins; Death Eaters. The child was destined to be in the house of serpents as much as Harry James Potter was certain to be dressed in red and gold the following morning.

One again he looking longingly at the hidden decanter, just one good long drink would settle his nerves to get through the sorting. He turned and walked to the back wall. Pressing a brick with the tip of his wand the wall shifted to reveal the entrance to his private rooms. He walked in and it closed behind him. He turned and entered the kitchenette and poured a cup of strong black coffee. It wasn't alcohol but it would settle his undulating nerves. Odd that something that typically stimulated most people acted as a calming force to him. He suspected that he had indulged so heavily in the black libation that his system had simply come to tolerate the caffeine levels and no longer processed them in the way that the typical cup-a-day drinker's body did. Or perhaps he simply had gotten addicted to the extremely large amounts of caffeine he partook of daily and couldn't go without the stimulating substance without suffering for it. Either way the cup in his hands was a welcome comfort in the face of the coming hours.

He walked back into the sitting room and took a seat in the overstuffed leather chair that sat right in front of the fire. The latest Potions Quarterly was sitting on the table beside the chair. His latest article on the use of Nightshade in medicinal potions for the journal appeared to be well received. Not that he cared but it was pleasant to see that some found his work rewarding even if most of his fellows looked down on him for teaching. Master's don't teach, they do; all of them but him. True he had developed more than a few potions during his tenure at Hogwarts but not nearly as many as he would have working from a private lab in his home all those years. His attentions were divided here. He grunted at the notion, "Divided even more so now," he spoke to the empty room.

The magical pocket watch that Albus had given him some years ago for a Christmas present warmed to let him know that it was time to make his way to the Great Hall for the sorting and feast. He rose from his chair and returned the now empty mug to the kitchenette sink. He would wash it when he returned; likely only after having at least a couple more cups of the strong black coffee he favored.

Instead of going back through the doorway that connected his office and his quarters, he tapped a brink on the opposite wall and watched as a doorway formed that deposited him into the main Slytherin hallway. The bricks closed behind him, once more hiding the professor's quarters on the other side.

He reached the main stairs out of the dungeons in good time considering he was making no effort to reach the Great Hall in an efficient manner. He moved so slowly in fact that had he seen a student of any house, save his own, walking this fast to a class he would have given them a detention for it. He smirked to himself. They were all so easy to intimidate. Intimidation served as the best way he knew to keep the little dunderheads towing the line in an orderly fashion. He found that if he dealt it out in mass keeping said incepted dunderheads from blowing up his classroom was often far easier than the previous professors had noted in their teaching journals.

The hall outside the Great Hall was bustling with students who were milling about socializing. The whole lot of them acted as if going three months without seeing one another was just intolerable. He highly doubted they treated their own families with such high regard when they returned home for holidays. He knew he hadn't and those he knew hadn't. In fact many in Slytherin house hated returning home for any holiday at all. Lucius had been particularly adamant as a youth that had he any other recourse he would never have returned home ever. Severus wondered if Draco would be the same. Soon he would know because the boy was one in the group of first year students to be sorted that evening.

'_What a wonderful class indeed_,' he thought bitterly. Yet again Hogwarts would see within its grand halls the heirs of Potter, Malfoy, and Black. It was going to be a rough seven years with them in attendance together. Once again Severus let his mind wander back to the infant he had rescued so many years before. Would she carry any of the Black family traits? Some like Zabini, Nott, or Malfoy particularly might notice them if she did. Regulus and Sirius both had dark wildly curly hair. Was hers still the same? Just as Severus had the nearly obsidian black eyes of the Prince line, would she have the dark eyes that her father and uncle had had?

Why did he even care? She meant nothing to him. She was one of hundreds his actions had saved during the first war. She was one of dozens that shouldn't mean anything at all past working towards redemption for guilty deeds. But she did matter didn't she? He had made her father a promise and now felt once more bound to keep it. He would have to keep her safe and well no matter what house he found her sorted into. Severus sighed. Whatever had compelled him to promise a dead man he would ensure his daughter's safety so many years before was surely madness; madness he was now bound to uphold.

"Ah Severus there you are," Albus said with a twinkle in his wizened blue eyes. "I feared I might have to announce that potions was to be canceled for lack of a professor but I see that fear was unfounded."

"As if you would allow me to walk away," Severus growled.

Albus laughed. "My boy you are free to leave at any time as I've told you more than once over the years. Even considering tonight's sorting I do not believe that's what you really want. You may have your students fooled into thinking you want no part of teaching potions but you and I both know that potions truly is your one and only love."

Severus sighed. "My threat is of course empty."

Albus laughed harder as they walked into the still mostly empty hall. "Well of course it is. Now if you'll excuse me I do believe it's time to call everyone in. I have a great feeling tonight's sorting will be most interesting."

"Indeed, headmaster, indeed," Severus replied darkly.

Albus shook his head in mirth at the dark haired potions master. He placed his wand to his throat and cast a Sonorus spell. "Attention, all second through seventh years please meet in the Great Hall."

The students that had previously been milling about the halls or in their dorms began to file into the hall. Seats were taken as the students settled down to prepare for the yearly tradition of sorting the first year class before the start of term feast. When the last of the students had taken a seat Albus clapped his hands loudly to get their attention. He stood, "If you will please sit quietly as Professor McGonagall escorts our newest class of witches and wizards in to be sorted."

The hall settled as the doors that led to the entrance hall opened wide. The group of nervous children followed the tartan robed witch into the hall. They walked in as a group up the center isle and stopped just at the base of the dais that the teacher's table sat on. A four-legged stool sat between the teacher's table and the student tables with a ratty, tattered old hat on its seat.

Severus looked over the group of visible nervous first years. A red-headed boy that was clearly yet another insipid Weasley offspring stood next to a boy that could have been the spitting image of James Potter at eleven years of age. '_Figures that a Weasley and a Potter would find themselves together on the first day_,' he thought darkly to himself. He could only pray they weren't sorted into the same house, though that was unlikely. Most every Weasley and Potter for generations had been sorted into the house of lions. Why should these two be any different?

Among the group stood a bushy haired girl with dark eyes; there was little doubt in his mind that Hermione Black was standing just before him. Her eyes wide with amazement and her chin out defiantly as if proclaiming her right to be standing there. Ever the Black she was proud even if she didn't know it. She would be a handful if she were anything at all like the family that bore her. He groaned catching Quirell's attention.

"Is…is…everything well Sev, Sev, Severus," the man stuttered out.

"I'm fine," Severus snapped in return.

The hat sang its typical song before beginning. The song was typical explaining its use and each house in ragged tone. Soon enough the song was complete and Minevra had started down the list. The first several students went between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Granger, Hermione!" Minevra called. The girl all but ran to the stool. She sat down eagerly and pulled the hat tightly onto her head.

In a turn of events that hadn't surprised Severus in many years the hat cried out, "Gryffindor." Another Black in Gryffindor; had he not known the child was Reg's he might well question if she wasn't Sirius's offspring. Perhaps the muggles had influenced her more than he had originally thought possible. As much as he had not wanted her in his house he couldn't help but think this would make keeping her safe that much harder. Not that Minevra would allow anything to happen to one of her precious lions but still it was a mantel he had taken on himself.

The sorting continued on. Potter and Weasley both unsurprisingly went to Gryffindor. That would be one class he would truly hate teaching. Severus would have given the whole of the Malfoy's Gringotts account to know why the hat had sat for so long on Potter's messy head before announcing his house however. He would have to ask Albus later if he could get the hat to explain why. He was certain that hat had the story of stories to tell. Malfoy on the other hand had barely sat his rear on the stool and with the hat still a good inch above his head it had bellowed Slytherin. He had hoped the boy would go to Ravenclaw but alas that was not to be. Probably for the best then. He could keep a better eye on the Malfoy heir in his own house.

The sorting ended and the feast carried on in the same manner it always did. The headmaster gave out the beginning of term notices and announced the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that was seated next to him. The children had eaten with gusto then been dismissed off to bed.

Severus hung back as the hall cleared. Subtly joining the headmaster as he walked the length of the hall, "The hat took a good deal of time to sort Potter."

Albus nodded, "I had noticed that myself."

"It would be curious to find out why."

"Indeed Severus it would. I'm sure it's an intriguing tale. When the sorting hat is ready to share it I'll be certain to pass it along to you," he said with a warm smile. "Young Malfoy seemed pleased with his house."

"I'm certain Lucius has filled his head with nonsense about Slytherin house. Many notions that I'll spent years refuting I have no doubt."

"He's your godson is he not?"

"He is. While I had hoped he would go to Ravenclaw it's probably for the best that he is with me. I'll have an easier time keeping tabs on his actions as he gets older this way."

"With luck and a bit of help from the gods perhaps we won't need to worry so."

"You don't believe that Albus."

"No my boy, I do not. Darkness is rising once more Severus. I've no doubt you can feel it."

Severus nodded curtly. Of course he could. Anyone who had spent as many years immersed in the dark arts as he had couldn't miss the feeling of darkness that seemed to seep and crawl beneath one's skin.

"I fear our years of peace are soon to draw to a close my boy," Albus said sadly. "Once more man's courage will be tested." The headmasters face cleared of its dark melancholy. "And Miss Granger that was surprise to you wasn't it?"

Severus snorted. "A Black in Gryffindor for a second time; the muggles must have had more of an influence over her than I had thought possible. I was certain she was to be in Slytherin house."

Albus nodded knowingly. "There is an interesting discussion about nature verses nurture in the muggle world that deals with just that. Many believe the nature we are born to carries more weight in a person's development than the nurturing effects of the family and friends around them. Personally I have to side with those who believe our environments affect us more. Certainly I can think of no less than three cases where that is true. I'm certain I could think of more if pressed to do so."

Severus remained blank even though he knew that the headmaster spoke not just of Miss Black nay Granger but of himself and Tom Riddle as well.

"Well my boy I've got some things I must take care of before I retire for the evening and you have a class of first years to welcome to Slytherin house so I'll leave you to it."

"Goodnight headmaster."

"Goodnight Severus." The man turned and headed for his office as Severus headed towards the entrance to the dungeons. "Severus."

He turned and looked back at the headmaster. "Her house doesn't determine her person any more than Draco's does his. You may well be required to put that oath to good measure with Miss Granger. I feel she is going to give us all something to think on these coming years; her, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter all. Many interesting years are about to begin at Hogwarts my boy."

"Indeed headmaster, indeed."


End file.
